FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24' ---- Stormpaw gazed up at the sky blankly. Why couldn't his family just be happy? With a frustrated sigh, the athletic apprentice rested his head on his paws.Silverstar 04:13, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shrugged. "That still doesn't mean that Birchstar has the right to judge the kit, for StarClan's sake," she pointed out. "It's just a name..." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shook his head slowly. "...I'm going for a walk." The black smoke tabby turned, exiting camp without another word.Silverstar 04:47, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk watched Hiddenshade leave, wondering why he had left so suddenly. Had she hurt him? She felt a little bit guilty. Bluekit asked Primrosekit if she wanted to play with him, while Silverkit looked up at Sandpaw, expecting a reply. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw trudged about camp.---- Hiddenshade made his way outside, his tail held low, yet his ears remained pricked.Silverstar 05:09, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream rested his tail lightly on Falconkit's shoulder. Looking at Streampaw, he murmured: "I feel for this kit." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:16, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Am I the only one suffering from déjà vu here? So many memories about Stormwillow...)"So do I, the poor thing," Stormwillow murmured. "I'm so worried about her. She's only a kit!" Falconkit lifted her head, and, unknown to others, was listening to the conversation. Why are they so worried about me? And who is Birchstar? I feel like a blind warrior! Her thoughts went everywhere at once. She squealed as Swiftkit tackled her, but the black and white shekit was quickly taken off her. (Just have to do this, I can't wait!!) Suddenly Falconkit opened her eyes. Stormwillow let out a gasp. They're green! Like mine! "Her eyes! Falconkit opened her eyes!" the silver queen called out. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:45, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (SLOW DOWN, I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON) Emberpaw barely heard any of her mother's wording, but nodded. She did believe what she said to her brother had been a tad bit hurtful, and she wanted to regain friendship with him. She padded towards him, hefting a sigh. "..I'm sorry." Flamestar22 12:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (^^ haha, deja vu. OOOOOOO IDEA!) Stormwillow sighed in relief. Meanwhile, Silverstorm and Wrenflight had slipped out of camp, following Birchstar's scent before spotting him. Wrenflight stepped out from behind the bushes, Silverstorm watching from them. "Birchstar?" the black tom murmured. "Birchstar, there's nothing about Falconkit that's bad. She's a wonderful bundle of fur with eyes as green as her mother's. She has shown no signs of aggresion towards others and I think she won't be evil at all." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:56, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar carefully unsheathed his claws, warning the two cats to leave him alone in peace. With a small growl, his fur stood on end. Emberpaw cocked her head in confusion as she saw Shadowpaw. What's he doing? ''She then looked at him, a small patch of blood on his fur. "Shadowpaw! What happenend to you?" Flamestar22 13:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight flattened his ears and Silverstorm's fur bristled from inside a bush. "Fine then!" The Tom snarled. "The clan's waiting for you. Come back when you're ready." Turning towards Silverstorm, he stalked away from Birchstar. "Come on, let's get out of here and check on Falconkit." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw gave his sister a small smile, wrapping a paw around her before nuzzling her head gently. "...It's ok Emberpaw, I guess I was a little mean as well. Teasing's a normal thing for me to do though, just give me a little cuff around the ear sometime... I-" He paused, his blue gaze falling onto Shadowpaw. "...B-Brother...?"'Silverstar' 15:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, when someone sleeps half the day because he was busy all night, it's hard to keep up. I don't sleep-type) "Hello Silverkit," Sandpaw mewed. Grasskit rubbed against his mother, purring. Grasskit could not explain how he loved his mother. Hawktalon sighed. He would have to wait. He hated going out alone, even if it meant finding Flamekit...he remembered his kithood...the memories flooding his brain...Hawktalon became dizzy, and began to breathe heavily. He soon found he couldn't breathe. The memories choked him - he heard his siblings cries - their desperate cries...Hawktalon yowled and fainted. Thunderheart 16:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw darkenend his gaze, giving Stormpaw an icy stare. "What happenend to you?" Stuttered Emberpaw, exchanging a confused glance with Stormpaw. "Where have you been all this time?" Meanwhile, Blossomstripe sat beside Grasskit, grooming him. "Come now. We must get some rest for the long journey the Clan awaits tommorow." Primrosekit lifted her head in confusion, as her mother's words didn't seem exactly right. Flamestar22 16:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw held his brother's icy glare, twitching his tail tip. "Answer the question Shadowpaw, we've been worried about you!"'Silverstar' 16:27, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes, keeping silent for a brief moment. "Well, that's a first," Shadowpaw snickered, curling his lip. "Besides, I have my life, you have yours. Go worry about some other cat who leaves Camp." Flamestar22 16:54, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw cast his brother a glare. "If you have your own life, and don't want your ''family to care about you, then go 'head and leave, live your pitiful life!" The dark tom stood beside his sister protectively, wrapping his tail around her.Silverstar 17:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw stood beside Stormpaw in fear, her fur on end. Shadowpaw smirked, his ears pricking. "Fine then. This will be the last time you'll ever see me, and when you see me again, you'll regret it." With that, he slunk deep into the shadows, his icy glare disappearing along with amber eyes beside him. "What have you done!?" Hollered Emberpaw, flattening her ears. Flamestar22 17:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormapw locked his gaze with Emberpaw, his eyes revealing his seriousness. "Emberpaw, listen to me." He began in a sharp, matter-of-fact tone. "He's not a good cat, he left camp for the longest time, and returned looking like he killed someone. Our parents and clanmates don't trust him, if he hangs around here, cats'll die."Silverstar 17:16, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Are they still looking for Flamekit?) I'm Blue. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die... 17:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC (Yeah, the patrol is) Duskwhisper continued to walk along, his ears angling towards the border. "Shall we check the kittypet-place?"Silverstar 17:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw let out a quiet sniffle. "..But.. he's still our brother!" She cried, disbelief in her gaze. Flamestar22 17:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw narrowed his blue eyes sharply. "And what of our uncle, Birchstar's brother?! Would you want him running around in our Clan? Our parents and friends could all be dead then!"Silverstar 17:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Slow down!) Silverstorm and Wrenflight walked away from Birchstar, heading back to check on Stormwillow and Falconkit. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 17:41, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw flattenend her ears. She couldn't argue with this statement, mostly as it was true. Birchstar groomed his fur quietly, hefting a sigh before feeling a cold shiver down his spine as he was touched on the shoulder. "Who's there!?" He snarled, feeling claws rip down his spine. Flamestar22 18:34, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Falconkit is so cute!) Falconkit smiled as Stormwillow came back with a thrush. "Mama, mama!" She squeaked. Streampaw stood up, stretched, and stepped outside. Twitching one ear as she spotted Stormpaw and Emberpaw, the blue gray queen called, "Hey, have you two seen Stormwillow's kits? They're both in the nursery!" She turned and walked outside of camp for a tiny swim. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:47, May 10, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, brother," The voice sneered, stepping out of the shadows. "Do you remember me?" Birchstar, blindsided by what was going on, shook his head madly. "Who are you!? What are you here for?!" Flamestar22 19:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw leaped into the water.When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe smirked slightly before whipping around to face his brother. "You must recognize me now," He snickered, baring his fangs. Birchstar took a step back, unsheathing his claws defensively. "Poor, poor Birchtail," Falconstripe muttered darkly, giving him a hazy glare. "Birch''star''," Birchstar growled, his ears pinned against his skull. "I won't go through the trouble to call you something you don't deserve," Falconstripe hissed, leaping in front of Birchstar to face him. Flamestar22 21:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow slipped out of camp, walking over to where Streampaw was swimming. She dove in, purring as Streampaw smacked her with a wave. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:35, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Riverclaw stared at Hawktalon. Thunderheart 02:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Silverkit mumbled back. Bluekit turned his gaze to Blossomstripe, while Frozenstream watched over his kits while Streampaw was out of camp. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 06:00, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Adderpaw really needs to become a warrior...) Sandpaw was very happy. "I know that I'm an apprentice and you're a kit, but we can still be friends, right?" Sandpaw mewed. ----Featherspirit, Adderpaw, and Riverclaw, were, again, talking. Foxpaw watched in pure jealousy. Foxpaw thought that he should be training with Riverclaw, instead of doing nothing except watching Riverclaw and his mate talk to that soft kittypet Adderpaw! Grasskit looked around him. He couldn't wait to become apprentice. He rubbed against his mother (again) and purred (again). Riverkit came back with Thunderheart. "That was awesome!" Riverkit squealed. Thunderheart purred, and then left with Grasskit, who licked his mother's flank before he left. Riverkit walked straight to Primrosekit. "Primrosekit, we need to talk," Riverkit mewed, a little uneasy. Thunderheart 13:04, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit snorted at Grasskit, and then he stalked away in disgust. But I want to talk with Primrosekit! he thought. Then, he regretted his first thought, and added: I'll wait until Grasskit's done with her... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:29, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, please slow down..) Blossomstripe turned her head slightly to look down warmly at Bluekit. "Hello, Bluekit. Is the nursery treating you well?" Primrosekit narrowed her eyes, rolling them before letting out a breif sigh. "Fine.." She mumbled, sitting down with her tail wrapped her paws. "What do you want now?" Flamestar22 21:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (I swear that has been said at least a hundred times) "...Yeah," Bluekit mewed, lazily moving one paw over the ground. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:03, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Cuz it needs to slow down!) Blossomstripe let out a purr of affection, and licked Bluekit's forehead. Even though he wasn't her kit, she had always had a soft spot for them. Flamestar22 21:14, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit squirmed as Blossomstripe licked him. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:16, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe let out a small chortle, giving the kit a small smile. "Well, I'll be going now," She murmered, smiling once more before walking back into the nursery, her head rested on her paws. Flamestar22 21:20, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit watched as Blossomstripe moved away. He didn't mind the queen, and her kits were okay to play with, even if they were a little younger tan him. He shot a look at Primrosekit and Grasskit, and then he went to see Frozenstream, who purred as his son approached him. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Flame I have a surprise for you!) Streampaw and Stormwillow played in the water for some time before lounging on the rocks, letting the sun dry their fur. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (What is it?) Flamestar22 21:28, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (:o, something's gonna happen) Copperdusk stalked out of the camp to go hunting, wanting to clear her head again. The shadows of her killing her sister still overshadowed her, and she shuddered to think about it. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:30, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Mayyyybeeeeee) Falconkit blinked her green eyes and Wrenflight trotted towards her, his yellow eyes shinning. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream wrapped Bluekit around him with his tail. Bluekit wriggled under his father's grip. "You're holding me too tightly!" the young tom whined. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit waited for Riverkit to respond, flicking her tail impatiently as she waited. Birchstar curled his lip into a snarl. "I do ''deserve it," He snarled, whipping around to defend himself fiercly. "Prove it," Falconstripe hissed, smirking codly. "As for you, you need to be more alert. A little lesson from you to me." Birchstar then froze, thinking his brother had made sense. "Why? My Clanmates are perfectly fine!" Flamestar22 00:30, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Ooo, big moment!) Streampaw sat near Stormwillow as the sun dried their fur. "You know," Streampaw said, placing her tail on her mother's pelt, "I've always thought that you're so pretty when you swim. The water brings out the stripes and your eyes." Stormwillow nodded, moving closer to her daughter. "I only came out because I needed to get away from all the stress Birchstar was causing me. I don't know what he was thinking, giving a queen with barely day-old kits an apprentice!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:50, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk tasted the scent of a mouse, and hunkered down into a hunting crouch. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:40, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Nightpaw and Sparrowpaw sat sharing tongues outside of the apprentice den, the pair of them not really busy and were waiting for a warrior or their mentors to tell them to do something. —link=|100px 'Spyro' ''Dawn of the Dragon Whatever," Frozenstream joked at his son, and then he loosened his grip on Bluekit so that he could run off again. Bluekit scuttled away from Frozenstream, now bored, and looking for something to do. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:37, May 12, 2015 (UTC) "Think before you speak, brother," Falconstripe snarled, sneering before whipping around for a third time. "I'm not here for trouble, yet to help you see beyond you're pathetic Clan." Flamestar22 20:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan